La mia vita, il mio amore, la mia anima
by anglstrmoon
Summary: Sam and Daniel got engaged, now they have to tell Jack..


Name: La mia vita, il mio amore, la mia anima. (My life, my love, my soul) 

Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me… or I wouldn't have massive school loans…

Feedback: I would appreciate it. PG

Keywords: Daniel/Sam

Spoilers: Season 6…

A/N: This was written based on the challenge from the Sam-Daniel-Rebellion group. It just has been sitting on my hard drive… forever… and ever… That and I'm finally back into a SG1 mood… This is just one big piece of fluff.

La mia vita, il mio amore, la mia anima. (My life, my love, my soul)

Daniel and Sam were on their way home from dinner. Sam was so excited, she couldn't contain herself. "Dan, can we please stop at Janet's and tell her?" Since they were sitting at a red light, Daniel turned to look at Sam. He was going to say no, but one look at her face and he caved.

"Ok, lets go." Daniel stated and they headed to Janet's. Twenty minutes later they were standing on the porch waiting for someone to answer the door. Daniel noticed that Sam was shivering so he wrapped his right arm around her. Not even a minute later the door opened and there Cassie stood.

"Uncle Daniel, Aunt Sam. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Cassie, we want to talk to your mom." Sam said.

"Oh ok. Please come in. Mom will be down in a minute." Cassie moved aside for Daniel and Sam to walk in. They went and sat down on the couch and Cassie sat on the love seat.

"Hey, Cass, who was at.. Sam, Daniel, what are you guys doing here?" She didn't mind seeing her friends, but she was wondering why they showed up at 10pm on a Friday night. "I thought you guys were going out for a nice dinner."

Daniel and Sam looked at each other then turned their attention to Janet. "Well, Janet," Daniel started, "we did go to dinner and had a great time…"

Before Daniel could finish, Sam interrupted him. "He asked me to marry him!"

Janet stared at her two friends, not able to say anything. But, she was glad she was the only one who was like that.

"You guys are going to get married. That's great." Cassie jumped up and hugged both Sam and Daniel. Sam was showing Cassie her ring when Janet finally spoke up.

"Oh my god, Congrats." Janet also hugged them both. Janet was looking at Sam's ring. It was a silver band with a 1 carat diamond in the middle with ½ carat ruby's on either side of it. While Sam and Janet were talking, Cassie went and sat beside Daniel.

"I'm so happy for you guys," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

'Thanks Cass. It means a lot to both of us that you approve of us."

"Uncle Daniel, I would have never disapproved of you guys. I've always thought that you and Aunt Sam should be together. I've been waiting for it."

Once everything settled down Cass asked, "so you couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell us?"

Sam answered. "I couldn't wait! I had to tell someone."

"Ahh and speaking of someone, you two realize that you'll have to tell the rest of your team and inform the general of the change in status." Janet said sadly.

Before Daniel could speak, Sam jumped in, "Teal'C knows."

"What?" came from the other three occupants of the room.

Sam turned to Daniel before continuing. "When Jack was stuck on the moon with Maybourne, Teal'C comforted me because I was upset over losing you then Jack. I got really upset when I mentioned you. He asked why and what was going on with us. I told him everything. How we were together for two years before you ascended and that the only people that knew were Janet and the general." By this time, there were tears running down her cheeks.

Daniel wiped them away with his thumbs, then cupped her face. "It's ok. I'm here and I'm not mad at you or Teal'C. It's ok," he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Just then Cassie yawned. "Well guys, congrats again. I'm heading to bed, goodnight." With that she headed to bed.

"That's a good idea. Sam, you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sam and Daniel got up and headed to the door while Janet followed. "Thanks Janet! We'll see you later."

"Ok, goodnight." Janet shut the door, locked everything, turned the lights off and headed to bed.

Once they were on their way home, Sam turned to Daniel, "how are we gong to tell Jack?"

"I don't know sweetie, but we will make sure that Teal'C is there."

The next day

Sam got up before Daniel and decided to make him breakfast. She made him an omelet, toast with jelly and a cup of orange juice. She made herself the same thing, stuck it all on a tray and took it back upstairs. By the time she got up there, Daniel was waking up. "Oh, good your up. I thought I was going to have to wake you.

Sam handed the tray to Daniel and she sat down. "Sweetie, this is great. Thank you so much." Daniel leaned over and kissed her. The pair ate in silence, each one thinking of how they were going to tell Jack.

After breakfast, Sam jumped into the shower while Daniel cleansed up the dishes. After he was done with that, he went and took a shower. He found Sam reading the paper at the kitchen table. He sat down across from her, when he did, she out the paper down and Daniel reached over and took her hands in his.

"So, Sam what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I know that we are off until Monday, but I was wondering if we could go in and contact my dad to tell him about us."

"Hun, I know you too well. I figured that you would want to contact Jacob, so yes we can go."

"Ok, let's go." They got up and headed to the SGC.

On the way down, to see General Hammond, they decided to stop and tell Teal'C. When they got to his room, Daniel knocked.

Teal'C answered, "Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, what are you doing here?"

"Well Teal'C, we need to contact my dad about something and we decided to tell you, but can we come in?"

"Oh, yes sorry. Please come in." Teal'C moved further in the room. Sam went in first then Daniel followed in then shut the door. Sam and Daniel sat on the couch while Teal'C leaned against the wall.

Sam and Daniel looked at each other. Daniel took her right hand in his left then they turned to look at Teal'C. Daniel spoke this time, "We are engaged. We got engaged last night."

Teal'C looked at his teammates and friends. His thoughts turned briefly to the night he found out about the intimate relationship between them. "That is great. I'm very happy for you both."

Sam and Daniel stood up as Teal'C walked towards them. Teal'C hugged Sam and bowed at Daniel. After the three of them talked for a bit, Daniel and Sam headed to the general's office.

What Sam and Daniel didn't know was that they didn't need to get a hold of Jacob, he was already there.

"So George, do you know what kind of progress Sam is making with the gun to defeat the super soldiers."

"No, I don't Jacob. But I'm willing to bet that she hasn't with her recent mission gone bad and the hostage situation with Daniel, she hasn't made much progress."

"Ah yes. How are those two?"

George didn't have time to answer that question. Someone was knocking at his door. "Come in."

To the surprise of Jacob and George, Sam and Daniel were at the door. It also surprised Sam and Daniel to see Jacob.

"Sammie"

"Dad," Sam hugged her father. After she withdrew, she went to stand by Daniel.

"So major, doctor. Why are you here on a Saturday?"

"Well, sir. We wanted to get a hold of Jacob because we need to tell him something."

"Oh ok, well, if you need be go ahead. You can take him and I'll talk to him later."

This time Sam spoke, "it's ok sir. You'll have to know this too." Sam grabbed Daniel's hand and turned to her dad. "Dad, you know that Dan and I have been together for about 3 years off and on."

"Yes I do and I'm happy that you guys are happy. Why?"

"Well, I think that I can say that we are both happy you feel like this because Daniel proposed to me last night and I accepted."

At first, Jacob didn't know what to say. He was so happy for his daughter and soon to be son-in-law. "That's great Sam." He went and hugged Sam then hugged Daniel. "Welcome to the family, son."

"Thanks Jacob."

"No. Call me dad, son"

"Thanks… Dad."

General Hammond finally spoke up. "Congratulations," he said as he hugged Sam and shook Daniel's hand. "But, I have one question, when are you going to tell Jack?" Sam and Daniel looked at each other then to the general.

"Well, sir," Sam started, "we plan on telling him soon and we are going to have Teal'C with us."

"Yeah, we have already told him and Janet."

"Ok, I trust you two. But please do it soon."

"We will."

Later that night

Sam was already changed for bed. She was standing in front of the dresser taking off her jewelry. Daniel came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then started kissing her neck.

"Danny you spoil me, you know that right."

He stopped when she said that and looked into the mirror that was in front of them. He laid his cheek on her head. "Sam I'll spoil you all I want. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you are never lonely or unhappy. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I want to have children with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life you." Daniel turned Sam around in his arms. Sam, in turn, put her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much, Dan."

"As I love you also Sam." Daniel went to kiss Sam, but she asked a question first.

"Dan, would you ever bet your eyelashes at me to get something?"

Before Daniel answered, he gave Sam a look of confusion, "I don't think so, why?"

"Well when the whole Prometheus mission happened and you, Jack, Teal'C and dad appeared to me. Your vision batted his eyelashes at me."

"Ahh, ok. Well I wouldn't do that. Unless it would get me something."

Sam walked out of his embrace and headed to bed. She turned to him before getting in, "and for that comment, Dr. Jackson, you can sleep on the couch," and she turned her back to him

Daniel stood frozen for a few seconds. He knew that she was joking, but he still wondered if he upset her. He walked up to her back and laid a hand on her arm. "Sam…"

"Danny are you coming to bed?" She mumbled on the verge of sleep.

Daniel walked over to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers and gathered the sleeping Sam into his arms. He kissed her hair before drifting off to sleep.

The next day Sam, Daniel, Janet, and Teal'C gathered at Jack's house for lunch. Sam and Daniel decided that it would be a good time to come clean with Jack.

"You know Sam, it'll be a good time to tell Jack. Teal'C and Janet will be there."

"Yeah, it has to be done sooner rather than later. I just hope he won't freak."

Teal'C was standing with Janet by the grill as he watched his 3 other teammates walk inside the house to talk. Janet could tell that Teal'C was worried about what was going on in the house.

inside

Jack was sitting on a chair and Sam and Daniel were sitting together on the couch across from him.

"So what do you guys need to talk to me about?"

Daniel looked at Sam then turned to talk to Jack. "Jack, before we tell you, please keep an open mind about it."

Jack looked at the two younger members of his team. He was starting to get worried. They both looked nervous.

"Danny, I promise to keep an open mind."

"Ok" Daniel reached over and entwined his fingers with Sam's Jacks eyes went wide, but he didn't say anything.

"Jack, the night we came back from the mission from P4Z-300, Sam came over to check on me. We started talking and she mentioned that she wouldn't know what to do if the man she loved died."

"Daniel thought I was talking about you. And, no offense sir, I like you as a friend. So I told him no and he asked who then. I told him that it was him. I thought that he couldn't feel the same. But I was wrong."

"I told her how I felt. And we talked about out feelings for each other and for others. We got together that night."

"When Daniel ascended, it was the hardest thing I've ever been through, including my mother's death."

As Sam said that, Jack's thoughts turned back to the days after Daniel's 'death'. Knowing this now explained a lot.

"So I was so happy to see Daniel alive and well after he descended, but upset to learn that he couldn't remember anything. He asked me if there was anything between us. I wanted to tell him so badly, but I knew I couldn't and he would have to remember on his own."

"So, when I remembered, I sought Sam out and we talked and decided to start were we left off. So we did. Friday we went out to dinner. I asked Sam to marry me and she said yes. The general already knows. Jack, we know that we should have told you earlier. But with one thing after another, there was never a right time."

Jack looked at the couple sitting across from him. He knew that he should be mad, but he also wasn't surprised. He got up and went over to them. Daniel and Sam got up also.

"Congratulations" Jack gave a hug to Daniel, then one to Sam. After Sam stepped back from him, Daniel wrapped his arm around Sam's waist.

"So, you are not mad sir?"

"No, how could I be. I think I've seen this coming for awhile. Now, let's go back outside, I'm sure Teal'C is wondering what's going on."

"Actually sir, Teal'C knows what's going on."

"Ahh. Ok. Well, let's go." Jack started to leave and Sam and Daniel followed.

Janet and Teal'C were talking, when they noticed the back door open. They saw Jack walk out followed by Sam and Daniel. They all looked happy.

"See Teal'C, I said there wouldn't be any problems."


End file.
